Rock-A-Bye Baby
by twerri02
Summary: While Elijah and Klaus are out hunting, they stumble upon the cries of a newly orphaned child, alone by the river. "You may have done a lot of things brother, but you are not going to murder a mere child". Story explores the fatherly side of both the Mikaelson brothers and maybe their redemption in Baby Bella. Soon they learn they signed up for something much greater than expected.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCOVERY**

**Black – Kari Kimmel**

**When everything turns to black  
You don't know where to go  
You need something  
To justify your soul**

Silence is broken  
Confidence is gone  
Everything you're holding on to…Falls

* * *

My fingers hastily unfastened the buttons of my bloodied shirt and let it fall as I continued to race through the forest, pushing past the shrubbery and towering trees. I continued to push myself by exercise the endless adrenaline that rushed through my form. Still, each lunge and leap never exhausted me or seemed to exert any energy. If anything, I only grew stronger and more forceful in defeating him.

Once I had reached the brink of the quarry, I came to a stop, the laughs still rumbling in my chest as I rested against one of the trees. Between the amused laughter, I released small gasps as I glanced down the forest where my brother finally broke through.

When he reached my side, he playfully pushed at my shoulder and teasingly growled "Next time" he vowed, another promise that he has countlessly repeated but never fulfilled. My big brother continued to carry false hope that one day, he would finally defeat me but in every race or in every sword fight, ended with me being victorious.

Nonetheless, unlike Rebekah, Elijah was never one for jealously. He simply smiled and good-heartedly waved it. It was almost admirable.

"I will get you when you least expect it" he added when I pushed him back and followed after him as we headed further into the forest, looking for the quarry.

I rolled my eyes at his impetuous promise and teasingly replied, "Sure thing brother" I murmured, ignoring his mock-glare as I fell deep in thought. Something that had been bothering me, now returned as the thrilling run now dissipated. "Do you think we should have brought Rebekah?" I inquired.

"I doubt that she would have pulled away from Richard" he answered with a nonchalance that I simply disapproved.

"She should not be getting so close to him" I muttered contemptuously.

Elijah read my words differently as he craned his head towards me and mocked, "You never think anyone is good enough for her" he added and I silently agreed to the words but knew that I would never admit it vocally.

"Richard is part of the council" I answered, annoyed that I had to remind him of such a thing. "A council that I shouldn't have to remind you, hates vampires" I glared at the back of his head, frustrated by his blasé demeanour.

"Lei è un uomo insopportabile, fratello" **(You are an insufferable man, brother)** he murmured lowly.

I raced before him, stopping him in his tracks. "E tu sei semplicemente ingenuo, fratello" **(And you are just plain naïve) **I retorted and fell back in the same pace as him. We had just gotten back from Italy but it seemed that we couldn't stop breaking into Italian. "I'm sure when we're-"

I paused by the look on his face and how he had frozen. "Did you-" he paused again and craned his head, wildly searching the darkened forest and peering through the distorted shadows.

"What is it?"

Once again, he stopped me when holding up one hand, gesturing for me to wait. "Do you hear that?" he asked with a crease forming on his forehead while his eyebrows were furrowed.

"Hear wh-" my question was interjected with the distant, heart-breaking cry that tore through the crackling silence. "What is that?" I asked and turned back to my brother for answers.

Though, he was both deep in thought and perplexed as he whispered, "It sounds like…" he trailed off pushing his way through the trees, each step gradually accelerating with his fierce determination being heightened. As always, I followed after him and after another second passing by, we both broke through another cluster of trees.

"A baby…?" Elijah gasped, being the first to lock eyes with the small bundle that was dangerously close to the water. I watched in fascination and fear as the small human continued to cry loudly and wriggling within the bundle, causing it to shift. From where I was, all I could see was short curly brown hair and soft pearled skin and small hands reaching out in desperation, wildly begging through her cries and her actions for…something.

Elijah was the first to break from his own trance as he began to slowly approach the child with great caution. All I could was watch as he steadily crouched down and pushed up his sleeves. "Hello there" he whispered and I wanted to laugh at the ludicrous situation.

Instead, I found myself tentatively taking a few steps towards him – out of curiosity, of course. As I closed in, my gaze roamed over the baby's wide chocolate-brown eyes. They were doe-like and gleaming with a certain glint and crystal tears glistening within. Her small pouted lips were a dark pink that contrasted with her pale complexion while her puffed cheeks were flushed as she continued to wail and reach out.

Finally her outstretched hand found my brother's thumb and her small fingers were almost able to wrap around it. Somehow, the contact helped her and I studied how the cries died down and she confusedly looked at him. There was a small annoyed crease on her brow as she released heavy deep breaths between her cries.

Elijah smiled warmly down at the girl and even found the courage to tap at her nose. "Smile…" he encouraged and his grin widened when she finally quirked her top lip into a small smile. Then, she surprised me when her gaze flittered over my brother's shoulder and onto mine.

Then, I began to feel something strangely peculiar spark with the warmth stare. I felt something ignited with how a deep-rooted sorrow still underlay the brief happiness, regardless of her toothless smile that somehow had me taking another step closer.

"Why is she alone?" I finally asked, using my peripheral vision to recognise the absence of any other human life around. All I could see in the distance, on the other side was a rundown cabin and a few tents scattered nearby. Still, they seemed ransacked and darkness filled them, leaving them as casted shadows under the dusk midnight.

As I continued to frantically search the surroundings, I noticed something else. "Do you smell that?" I asked, sniffing the air again and trying to follow the familiar scent. What I found was what I had greatly suspected but hoped it wouldn't be true. "I doubt that her guardians will be making a show anytime soon"

Elijah briefly broke his hold from the child to appear by my side. A low whistle angrily passing through his lips as he looked at the massacre of human bodies now staining the lapping water trailing down the river. It's waves now a menacing crimson as father, mother, children and cousin now lay there with broken throats and torn throats, slaughtered and left to rot.

"Well we can't just leave her here" Elijah had rushed back to the baby.

I turned back to him, bewildered and annoyed as I realised what he was tried to say to me. "And we can't take her with us" I argued but I could already see it on the look on his face as he continued to watch the child. I was conflicted over how I felt with the adoration he gave to the child and how it was mirrored. "You are not honestly considering that we take the HUMAN baby…" I raised my voice but it dawned onto me that he was no longer listening or he was pretending…

"Let's just erase this memory and walk on to our lives" I suggested, walking over to place my hand on his shoulder as to gain his attention.

However, this only angered him as he shook my hand off and whirled around to glare at me accusingly, "You may have done a lot of things brother, but you are not going to murder a mere child"

"Fine" I sighed in reluctance, hating that I found truth in the words. "We'll take her to an orphanage" I decided and turned to him in askance as to whether he approved.

As before, he had already forgotten me as he made his own decision. "She can stay with us for a while"

I ran a hand over my face in great exasperation. "She is human. We are vampires" I said, wondering why I even had to explain this. "God! Sometimes…" my words trailed off to Italian profanity as I paced behind him.

"We're taking her home" he added in a more sternly manner to remind me that he was older.

"Elijah…"

Again, he paid no attention to me and I watched, horrified as he began to scoop up the baby in his arms. His hand pulling the blanket more firmly around her to protect her from the chilled breeze. Instantly, the baby found warmth in resting her head into the crook of his neck. A small purr leaving her, her eyes fluttering to a close and I wondered if she knew the effect she had on Elijah. Each sound or move he made seemed to be calculated in making her more adorable.

"Let's go Nikalus" Elijah ordered and began to walk back down the path that we had come.

As always, my big brother's reasoning was overwhelmed with his compassion. As always his compassion was his greatest weakness…

**A/N: Aw…for Elijah? Will Klaus learn to warm up to the baby?**


	2. Chapter 2

**DECISIONS**

**Sia - I'm In Here**

_**Can't you hear my call?  
Are you coming to get me now?  
I've been waiting for,  
You to come rescue me,  
I need you to hold,  
All of the sadness I can not,  
Living inside of me.**_

* * *

As I descended the steps, I caught sight of the door being cracked open as Rebekah slipped through. Her attempt at being discreet only amused me and pushed me into taunting him. "You're back early, did he finally tire of you?" I teased.

I must have surprised her because she whipped her head around and glared. "Good to see you too brother" she replied dryly and closed the door behind her.

My eyes studied her form and noticed the tear on the red silk. "Your dress is ripped" I noted and her gaze darted down and then avoided mine anxiously. Understanding what the expression meant, I grimaced and stepped away from her. "Classy" I murmured and curled my hands into tight fists, fighting off the urge to go hunt for the man of the hour.

The same person who caused her to push away from me with a frustrated growl. "Where is my other brother?" she asked and began to wander down the hall, towards the parlour.

With one hand braced on the wall, she craned her head towards me. "Kol is still on one of his travels, somewhere in the Middle East" I joked and she paused to turn and glower at me again. Yet again, my sister thought that she could intimidate me.

The pink ink was smeared across her pursed her lips and her sea-blue flared with her irritation. "I'm talking about Elijah" she amended.

"Well he…" I began but paused when realising the audacity of the words couldn't even be formed. "You should see for yourself" I held out a hand, waiting for her to follow through.

I could see her jump to the worst possible conclusion as her eyes widened. I could also tell that she may have been wondering what I had done – probably already forming some kind of accusation. "What? What has happened?" she demanded, taking a step towards me but I continued to gesture towards the library.

Before we took another step towards the door, we both paused at the sound of Elijah's lowered murmur as he quietly read.

_"Sweet dreams, form a shade  
O'er my lovely infant's head!  
Sweet dreams of pleasant streams  
By happy, silent, moony beams…" _

I almost rolled my eye at his choice; A Song by William Blake.

Rebekah was now dumbfounded and inclined her form towards me as she tried to remain stoic. Only, her eyebrows furrowed as she picked up her skirts and walked into the room. I paused and waited for her loud outburst as it dawned onto her who her brother was reading to.

"What is the meaning of this?"

And there it was…

As I sauntered further into the room, I almost laughed at the ludicrous sight of my big brother and the human baby in his arms. His sleeves of his dress shirt were rolled up as he cradled her close to his chest with one hand, while the other balanced the large leather bound book. Both of them relaxed on the floor by the crackling fires.

Picture perfect.

I suppose I should be grateful that she wasn't crying anymore. Like every other girl we had met, she had also found peace with my big brother's presence.

"Who? What is this?" Rebekah sputtered looking from between us.

"This is…" Elijah paused and met my gaze with an easy smile and a laugh. "Well actually I do not know her name" he corrected and looked down at the girl again. His features softening as he childishly confessed, "…but I call her brown eyes" he smiled again.

"Brown eyes?" I scoffed and slumped down on the armchair opposite his.

My feet were now propped up onto the table as I watched Rebekah pace the floor and gasp out incoherently. She stepped towards Elijah and I caught the flicker of emotion warming her when she caught the child's amused laughter. "Well it is no question that the child is certainly adorable but she cannot stay here" she exclaimed and I was finally proud of the rage trembling through her. "There is a perfectly good nunnery" she argued but with her sideways glances towards the child, I could tell that she was wavering.

Elijah's face suddenly fell and I could easily recognise the emotion. Disappointment. I had seen it many a time. "Oh yes, let's leave the poor defenceless orphaned child with the brutal nuns" Elijah's sarcasm still failed

"So, leaving her with the three blood drinking vampires is better?" I challenged with an arched brow.

Finally I felt proud of my sister when she stepped away from them. "For the first time Elijah, I actually have to agree with Klaus" she proclaimed and I grinned victoriously.

Our alliance only maddened Elijah and we were left startled when he growled. "We couldn't just leave her out there. It was cold and everyone around her had been slaughtered" he hissed darkly and the shifted mood chance did not go unnoticed as the cries began again.

"What happened? Why is she crying?" Rebekah fretted and with the concern she portrayed, I knew she was no longer by my side.

Elijah had dropped the book and wrapped both arms around the human child. Slowly and gently, he rocked her to the side and uttered words of assurance. "She is very attuned to everything around her" he spoke with a tone of admiration and wonder. All of which now danced in his eyes as the rage was instantly melted away. "Very intelligent" he added.

Clearly he was lost in his own world.

Rebekah knew this because she shared a look of disbelief and then turned back to the scene before her. As she studied them, I studied her and realised that she had spent the past eight days with Richard. We hadn't even expected her to return. "So where is the love of your life?"

Only her response was interrupted with the loud knock on the door. Elijah and the baby didn't even react to the sound as both were transfixed with something in the book.

"Who could it be at this time of night?" Rebekah wondered and made her way out of the library.

I tipped my head back and sighed. "Maybe it's the love of your life, here for a surprise romantic visit" I teased with my anger rasping the edged words. It was obvious now that the battle was lost and the child would be staying. Well it had nothing to do with me. I would simply watch until they finally ruined everything.

"Richard had to go somewhere" she called back to me.

I straightened up with sparked interest. "Where?" I questioned.

Her footsteps came to a halt as she shouted out again. "There was some massacre in the woods" she replied.

Suddenly, I was fully invested and stood up to walk to the doorway and look to where Rebekah stood. "Was this by the quarry?" I asked and my eyebrows furrowed when remembering the bloodied water and how close the child had been to it.

"How did you know that?" she whirled around and I could easily read the accusatory stare.

I crossed my arms at the confirmation. "Because that is where we found her" I explained.

She approached me slowly as the understanding finally hit her. "Apparently one of the people that got away said it was a wolf" she explained in hushed whispers.

"A wolf?" I speculated and she simply hummed in response.

Before I could interrogate her further, there was another knock on the door. "I should go and get that" she replied and hastily excused herself.

Rather than accompanying her, I walked back into the library and fell back on the chair and sneered. "Elijah, for once, I beg you to see reason" I pleaded, growing weary and frankly concerned over my brother's mental health.

"Nik…?" he drawled out his warning but didn't dare to look away from 'brown eyes'.

As much as I wanted to continue, Rebekah made herself known again, but this time she seemed troubled. I glanced down at her hands which were holding the crumpled piece of paper.

"What is it?"

Elijah glanced up, finally noticing the others around her. "Who was at the door?" he spoke and I was surprised that he had even heard the knocking.

Rebekah only shook her head slightly with a saddened expression. "No one" she replied numbly and stepped down towards us. "Just this" she stretched out the hand that was holding the letter.

"What is it?" I repeated.

"It's a letter" she announced and I unfolded the page, swiftly reading over, only to have her speak again. "From the child's mother"

Even Elijah couldn't ignore that.

**-XxxxxX-**

"What does this mean?"

Elijah had read over the letter for the fifth time but finally let it fall to the ground beside him. "She isn't an orphan, she's been abandoned" he explained with a wistful sigh. "Well now we cannot give her away now" he added and I growled under my breath.

"And why not?" I demanded, clenching my fists once again and pressing them by my side. My knuckles now digging into my thighs as the written words replayed; "Th-this – this letter doesn't make a difference" I argued and couldn't sit down anymore so I began pacing and running my fingers through my hair in great annoyance. "Rebekah, overtime I have learnt to accept that you are incapable of right decisions or reason" my insults were met with her glare. "Now is your chance to redeem yourself and prove me wrong" I offered.

The indignation dissipated as she looked from me and then to Elijah. Her sullen features blanched and taciturn as she frowned. Again, she passed another glance from Elijah and then back to me and then falling to the ground. "We cannot let her go" she finally decided and I growled, kicking the table in the process.

"Are you doing this out of spite…?" I snarled and fought back from doing something that I would deeply regret.

Her shame slipped as she now jutted out her jaw as she tried to remain confident. "Always and forever" she recited and I scoffed at the reminder. This did not apply here because the human was not part of the family. She could not be here because one way or another, something would kill her. I could not exactly have her around as we tried to scour for a doppelganger and run from Mikael.

We just couldn't…

Before I could storm over and reprimand her, my step halted when I felt something in the atmosphere shift. This was followed with the distinct sound of a snap and then followed by a chilling breeze drafting through the room. As a result, rather than attacking my sister, my arms were around her as I pushed her to the side, away from the shattering windows.

When the strange but familiar scent tainted the air, I whipped my hand up and pulled Henry the fifth's sword from the wall. I had it refined and sharpened by an Italian blacksmith. I could even hear as the blade sliced through the air but became transfixed with the bright yellow eyes animalistic stare trained onto me.

As I waited for the attack, I was left surprised when the wild eyes shifted from me and over to the baby. Who had been safely placed onto the make shift bed of pillows. She was now left unattended as Elijah dealt with three other intruders that had somehow managed to knock him down.

I soon learnt that my distraction brought my downfall as the one with yellow eyes pounced onto my chest and I snarled when I felt the jagged teeth pierce through my flesh. Hungered growls rumbled from the chest and the wolf's fur was disarrayed and dirtied, marking my own clothes.

My grip on the sword had involuntarily loosened but it didn't matter as the wolf jumped off me. It began to race towards the child and the strength needed returned. I then gripped the golden handle metal and quickly swung the sword, pleasured by how the silver blade sank into the flesh and pierced the heart.

After releasing one last howl, the wolf collapsed and its true form emerged. Death staled the disgusting naked man with long shaggy hair.

With the injury, the rest that were still alive howled and began to retreat. Yet another large hole was created as they burst through the other window. More glass was shattered and I considered chasing after them but was side-tracked with Rebekah's exclaim.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"They were coming for the girl" Elijah

The baby had begun crying and I was surprised when Rebekah beat Elijah to it and picked up the baby. Her face filled with warmth as the baby clung to her

For some reason the small bubble of happiness appeased me and I found relief in her safety. However, as soon as I realised the trail of my thoughts, I cursed myself for having fallen for the humanity that continued to try and creep back in. "We cannot do this" I shoo0k my head and dropped the sword.

"Nik…" he began again.

I refused to put up with his ridiculous rationalising any longer. "We were almost killed, this child clearly does not belong here" I argued sternly, no longer finding the patience with my family as I wiped the sweat on my brow when the child's cries returned.

"You read the letter!" Elijah retorted and this time, he only spared the girl a helpless glance. His shirt was ripped and stained with the crimson blood splattered. His hair was whirled and I caught the scratch on his left shoulder and another on his cheek.

"Well the mother failed to mention that her daughter was being sought out by a pack of wolves"

Rebekah on the other hand had been shielded from the attack so she was fine.

Walking over to the cardboard, I retrieved a glass. I then used the sword to slice across my palm and allow the blood to trickle into it. I didn't have to ask him twice as he accepted the drink and downed it, instantly healing the scars and whatever consequences would have followed. After offering a grateful smile, he placed the glass back down and accompanied Rebekah in checking on the baby.

This time I groaned and rolled my eyes. "She's just another human" I tried once more and partly regretting that I had quickened his healing process. "Having her here is endangering our home and us."

"I think you handled yourself rather well" Elijah commented and I wondered if I should be honoured that he was acknowledging my presence. "If I didn't know any better, I would suspect that you cared for her" he accused and I laughed humourlessly at him.

"What?" I chuckled again.

He crossed his arms over his chest and took cautious but deliberate steps towards me. "You protected her"

"They were going to ruin my home. She was simply in the way" I tried to remain nonchalant and maintain a casual manner but I heard my tone waver. Knowing that he would read into this, I turned the tables again. "Brother, your judgement is as always clouded with your emotions. Your reasoning is preposterous!"

Suddenly the door was flung open and my raised fist dropped at the sight of the other brother. Right now, he was probably my favourite. Even when he did say annoying things as he did now. "Did I miss anything?"

**A/N: Well there we go…**

**Letter from the mother, Rebekah's compliance, Werewolf attack, Klaus saving Rebekah and Kol's arrival. Favourite scene?**

**My readers are absolutely out of this world. I didn't expect such an amazing hit on this story and I am so grateful. Furthermore, I was in complete shock to even find that this had been nominated for a bloodlust award. THANK YOU all so much for reading, reviewing, following and favouring. I welcomed them all and I just love you all. **

**Have a good Monday – if you can. **


End file.
